TAINTED LOVE
by B.X
Summary: LOVE HURTS


TAINTED LOVE  
BY  
B.X  
  
What is it that attracts us to another person? Is it their smile, hair, body composition or status is life. Whatever the reason, do we know when it's time to let go and to move on?  
  
LOUIE'S BAR: 9:56 P.M. CHAPTER I  
  
The crowd at Louie's on a Friday night was usually wild and unpredictable, however, Louie the bar tender and owner, an orangutan of reddish fur and the personality of a down to earth individual with a warm friendly demeanor never let the party get to out of control. After all this was his business after all and wanted to keep it that way. "Hey Baloo what can I do for you" Louie said with a smile as he saw the big pilot entering the establishment. " Hey Louie how's tricks, one mango fizzy Louie my man." "Coming up cuz" as Louie began making the pilot's drink not even making eye contract as he prepared the drink which Louie was legendary for among the locals. "Hey, there shortstop didn't see you back there" Louie stated as he saw Kit for the first time. "Hey, now Louie how's it going?" The navigator said. "Wow I guess I can't call ya shortstop anymore, look like you grew since yesterday" All three friends shared a laugh as Baloo winked at Kit and patted him on the shoulder. " What's your poison shortstop?" Louie asked "A mango fizzy" Kit said looking over the crowd. "Man what a crowd, are you giving free stuff away tonight Louie?" Baloo asked "Guess people what to party tonight Cuz, and I ain't complaining! As the trio was talking, Kit nor Baloo noticed that they were being watched, not so much Kit or Louie, but the figure defiantly had their eye on the big pilot. "A...cuz don't look now, but I think you got a fan my man." Louie said with a laugh and a head jester toward the female figure. Baloo turned around with a glass up to his mouth as his eyes met with eyes of a stunning female fox with sandy red hair that ran down to her shoulders, light colored fur, sparking blue eyes that was a deep blue aqua color; accompanied by a black strapless dress. Around her neck was a diamond necklace with bracelet to match her left hand. She stared at Baloo for a couple of seconds with a sweet feminine smile to follow. Baloo returned the smile to the woman with a tip of his pilot hat. "Man Baloo she is gorgeous" Kit said as he turned to look back at Baloo. "Well big daddy, don't just stand there fuzzy. Go talk to her or else I will" Louie said with a smile as he was preparing another drink for a customer. "hew...with a body like that I'm not sure" Baloo casually looking but trying to make sure she didn't see him looking. Finally the woman began to get up and move toward where the trio were; Louie's was crowded but it seemed as though she made her way effortlessly through the maddening crowd. "Oh boy cuz here she come!" Louie said. "One mango fizzy please" she said with a sweet lovely voice. "Sure thing Ms., ah..." Laura, Laura Morgan she said as Baloo and Laura caught each other's eye. "Baloo's the name" As the pilot held out his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm sure" as she smiled faintly at Baloo. "This here is my son Kit". "A pleasure to meet you ma'am" As Kit extended his hand to her. "My what a manner able young man" "Yeah that's my boy" the big pilot said proudly. "Say shortstop how's about a game of pool with your uncle Louie" "Yuh...sure Louie, just let me know when we're ready to go, O.K papa bear?" Kit said as he was heading toward another side of the bar. "Won't leave without you L'll britches. "You two seem close" Laura said with a smile. "I've seen you around a couple of times. You a pilot" "Yeah" Baloo said boastfully. "The best pilot in these here parts, by my own estimation of course." "Of course" Laura laughed as well as Baloo. "So what do you do?" I've never seen you here before? "Oh you know a little of this and a little of that" Baloo laughed so let me guess between jobs or out of work. "No" as Laura playfully hit Baloo on his arm. "I'm a consultant for New Fedora Aviation Firm" "Oh...baby you discuss planes all day huh, old Baloo would love that. " Well it's a lot of research involved and long hours. Baloo was just staring into Laura's eyes. "She is so beautiful" thought Baloo " She is great what us could a bear ask for looks, beauty and planes." "You are sure pretty Ms. Morgan." Baloo said "Well thank you but, please call me Laura when you say Ms. Morgan I feel like a school teacher who's a thousand years old, and then I'll have to start calling you Mr...what is your last name any way." "Baloo is fine." "Yes Baloo is" Laura said as she took a sip of her mango fizzy. The music announcer came on stage and began to announce the live singing performance for the evening. Laura and Baloo looked at each other. "Would you care to dance?" Baloo said extended his arm. "Love to" The sexy female and cargo pilot danced very close and very long as the singer for the evening sang.  
  
The closer i get to you  
  
The more you make me see  
  
By giving me all you got (tell me more)  
  
Your love as captured me Over and over again  
  
I tried to tell myself that we  
  
Could never be more than friends  
  
But all the while, inside , i knew it was real  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
Laura put her head against Baloo's chest and nuzzled her head deep within his arms and furry chest.  
  
Lyin' here next to you  
  
Time just seems to fly  
  
Needing you more and more (more and more)  
  
Let's give love a try Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
  
And heaven's there for those  
  
Who fool the tricks of time  
  
With hearts of love will find  
  
True love in a special way Come a little closer so that we can see  
  
Into the eyes of love  
  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
  
I want to softly tell you something  
  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
  
Cuz i wanna tell you something  
  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving  
  
Louie and Kit was just finishing their game of pool when they saw the pilot and the beautiful woman dancing close. "Ha...ha looks like fuzzy hit a homerun with Ms. Laura, huh shortstop." Kit looked on and said yeah sure does look that way. "Well" Baloo said "Looks like the dance is over" Baloo said looking at Laura. It's getting kind of late and my boy needs his sleep" "Will I see you again?" Laura asked "Ah...well, yeah...sure how about tomorrow around 11:00 P.M. I have a flight to run, but after that I'm free!" "Good" Laura said, "looking forward to it" "Good night Baloo" Laura held Baloo by his massive neck and kissed him on the mouth for an extended period of time. Kit and Louie looked at each other, even other customers looked for a moment before turning their attention to other activities. After Baloo received that long passionate kiss. Laura waived at the big bear and seductively walked away and out the door. "My main man. Cuz, that was one hell of a kiss she planted on you!" Louie announced. " Go ahead papa bear!" Kit said teasing his friend and father. "Well you know some guys got it and some ain't" Baloo said laughing with Kit and Louie. "See ya, later Cuz, you too shortstop." Louie said as Kit and Baloo started walking toward the Sea Duck. End Chapter I  
  
Chapter II  
  
Next morning Hire for Higher "Morning Becky, nice day ain't it. The sun is shinning and the birds is chipping, life just don't get no better." Baloo said drinking a large cup of coffee from the kitchen. "My, my aren't we happy this morning." Rebecca said as she shuffled papers on her desk. Kit slowly followed Baloo down after about 10 minutes. "Some night huh, Papa Bear." Baloo whirled around and looked at Kit with a gesture not to mention last night with a slight wave of his hand. "What happened last night Kit?" Molly said as she jumped on Kit's back. "Yes Kit what happened last night?" As Rebecca winked at Baloo as she could probably guess that the opposite sex had a place in this. "Nothing Becky, nothing happened" Baloo said as he was turning redder and redder in the face. "Papa bear met a girl!" "Kit!" Baloo yelled. "A girl, well do tell Mr. Bear" Rebecca said smiling. "Kit" Baloo said putting his hand over his face somewhat blushing. "We're just teasing Baloo, that's great" Rebecca said as she started filing papers. "This is the flight you have to take today Baloo, after that the day is free for you and Kit to do whatever." Molly and I are going to my parents for the weekend so you two have fun." "Baloo I think am going over to Oscar's for the weekend after this ran to trade Scarf's and Goggles trading cards. "Look's like you're solo fly boy" Rebecca said. Kit looked at Baloo. "hey, Baloo if you're going to be alone I could stay with you?" "No...no L'll britches go to your friends house, papa bear will be just fine. Baloo knew in his head that he would be more than fine. "No one there, just Laura and me" Baloo thought. "This will be great" Later that evening when Baloo had Hire for Higher to himself. He thought about how long it had been since a beautiful woman was interested in him and only him. As the pilot was getting prepared for the date he did question at first out of all the people that were at Louie's why she responded to him. Baloo of course was not down on himself, however, he was realistic as well. He was 35 with a kid and did not have a lot of money but enough to pay bills and support himself and Kit. But here was a woman who had a career as a consultant in aviation, smart and beautiful. "She could have any man she wanted?" Baloo thought to himself. "Guess she likes the simple life kind of guy." Baloo had the table set and candles lit while the champagne was on ice, when about 11:10 P.M a knock came at the door. Baloo ran his fingers through his gray hair and approached the door. As he opened it, Laura stood there with a fire red dress that came just above the knees with black high heels and a red scarf draped around her neck with a matching beaded purse. "Hello Baloo" Laura said as she stood there in the doorway. "Wow" you, you...look just like them models in the magazine. Come in....come in" "I bought fried chicken and Pasta salad, and cheese cake for dessert. Hope you like this." Laura said with a smile. "Like it!" Baloo exclaimed as his eyes darted over all the food that was on the table by this time. "These are some of my favorites!" The two sat down and started to eat. "Champagne Laura?" as Baloo held the bottle. "Please...ok that's good. Thank you Baloo" Laura said after drinking some of the champagne and putting the glass down. "I think you are a very nice person, you're big and handsome and fun to be with" Laura said as she put her hand on Baloo's. "Yeah, thanks....you're a beauty too" Baloo said feeling his heart beat in his throat. The two stood up and locked eyes, when soon after the two embraced in a long deep kiss. Baloo picked Laura up with his massive arms and took her up the stairs. "Baloo" Laura said as they were both in the heat of passion. "Yeah Laura baby" as they were still kissing. " I love you Baloo, I do" "Me too baby me too". The lights went out and no more words where spoken. End Chapter II.  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Wake up baby" Baloo said as he smiled at Laura as dawn was approaching. Laura rolled over to find Baloo staring at her. "You want some coffee?" "That would be nice." Laura said putting on one of Baloo's flight shirts. Baloo looked upon Laura as she was putting on his shirt, with a smile Baloo rubbed his head and took his tee-shirt off and threw it in the laundry. "I'll be back with the coffee in a couple of seconds, O.K." Laura stood up from the side of the bed as she kissed and hugged Baloo. A thousand things were running through Baloo's head about now. "Was this a mistake?" "Did we cross that bridge to soon?" Baloo's mind was jumbled but at the same time it excited the big bear simultaneously. As Baloo prepared the coffee and went back upstairs, Baloo kissed Laura as they laid in bed drinking coffee. "Penny for your thoughts" Laura said with a smile and a toss of her hair as she sipped the hot coffee. "Yuh...oh, nothing just wondering what's after this." Baloo said as he laid on his back with the cup in hand and his other arm behind his head propping himself up slightly. "What's next!" Laura said as she looked at Baloo. "Marriage silly" Baloo's eyes widened as the coffee almost spilled on the bear's chest. Marriage "What do you mean marriage!" as Baloo stood up from out of the bed. "We've made love and now we are to be married!" Laura said with a serious connotation to herself. "What....what, hold the phone and your horses sister. "I know what just happened is suppose to be after marriage, put don't you think that this is jumping the gun a bit! I mean I like you and hope after what just happened you feel the same way too...but marriage, I...think we need to talk a little bit more about!" Baloo said as this look of confusion and shock flooded his face. "So are you saying that you are not going to marry me Baloo" Laura said as her face begin to get angry and somewhat hostile as she stood up from the bed on the opposite side of where Baloo was. "Naw....naw, I ain't saying that...look the question caught me off guard that's all." Baloo at this point was worried that he was coming off as a heel and was trying to find a way out of this situation. "So you just want to have a quick roll then toss me!!" Laura said as her voice became angrier and louder as she hurled the coffee mug into the wall, which shattered into a million pieces. "What the hell are you doing, my boy gave me that mug! "Why did you do that!" Baloo screamed as his face turned angry and shocked. Laura started gathering her things. "You're a selfish son of bitch, you know that!!" "Laura look, you got this all wrong!" Baloo confessed as Laura was heading down the stairs. Baloo tried to slow her down by grabbing her arm. "Laura...Laura, listen!!" Laura jerked her arm from Baloo's hand as see began to descend down the stairs. Baloo tried with one last effort to call to her. "Laura!!" Baloo said as the door closed with a thunderous slam that even made Baloo jump. Baloo was at the midway point of the stairs, as the pilot looked with dismay and wonderment. "What just happened here" Baloo said rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Women" Baloo said as he was heading back upstairs to his bedroom. After entering his bedroom, Baloo looked with disgust as he saw the mug that Kit gave him shattered. With a sigh Baloo began picking up the pieces. "She'll be alright" Baloo thought to himself.  
  
Sunday evening 7:30 P.M. Higher for Hire  
  
Baloo was downstairs still trying to replay what had happened earlier that morning. "Everything was going so nicely and peaceful like" Baloo said as he was eating a sandwich and drinking a bottled soda. Baloo realized that his actions were normal in that the question that was put to him by Laura. "Sex is one thing but, marriage takes talk on both sides, that's a big step." Baloo said out loud to himself. "Besides, isn't my life complicated enough, with holding down a job, flying most of the time and of course there is my son Kit, which is the best part of my life" Baloo thought. It is not that Baloo did not ever want to get married simply he wanted to do it at his time, his pace. Baloo stood up and placed the dishes in the sink when the door opened and Kit come in. "Hey, Baloo" Kit said as he approached the big pilot. "Hey there kiddo, you want me to fix you some dinner? Baloo said as he continued eating his sandwich. "No thanks Papa Bear, I ate already." Baloo simply nodded and began to put more dishes he had used earlier in the sink. Kit could tell that something was bothering Baloo. "Uh, Baloo you O.K.?" Baloo didn't say anything at first and just continued to wash the dishes he used. "Baloo?" Kit said again. Coming out of his daze, Baloo looked at Kit and smiled. "Sorry buddy did you say something?" "Yeah, I asked if you were O.K. you had this distant stare for a minute? "Oh just thinking sorry about that." "How did your date with Laura go." Kit said with a sly smile on his face. "Now how did you know I had a date with Laura?" Baloo said with a surprised half laugh. "Come on Papa Bear I'm not a cub anymore, I'm 18 I know what's going on?" Kit said while folding his arms in an adult posture. "Oh you do huh...will do you know about this!" Baloo grabbed Kit and began to hold and tickle Kit. Baloo knew that this was one of Kit's weaknesses. "Baloo....Papa Bear...stop...HA..HA.HA.HA...HA....I'm sorry...I won't tease you about....about... "I can't her you Kit boy"..."Laura...I won't tease you about Laura." Baloo continued to tickle Kit, finally Baloo released Kit as they both began to laugh with each other. Suddenly a huge explosion came from outside. The pilot and navigator looked at horror at each other than ran outside. When reaching outside a sight even more horrific than the sound itself. Baloo and Kit both stood in disbelief as they saw the Sea Duck's port side engulfed in flames. "My plane...may baby!!!" Baloo screamed as he tried to run toward the burning plane. "Papa Bear, no you'll be burned alive" as another explosion came off the plane. The heat was so intense that the big bear stopped and shielded his eyes and face from the heat the explosion manifested. Kit ran inside and picked up the radio. "This is the air cargo company Hire for Higher by the docks! There is a fire here, need the fire department now!!! Over" "Fire department dispatched" a reply came over from the radio. "Baloo, the fire department is on the way" Baloo was taking buckets of water to try and put the fire out. However, it was a futile useless effort. Finally Baloo looked at the burning plane and dropped the bucket, for he knew that the small attempt to put out the fire was in vain. Baloo dropped to his knees and began to sob heavily. "My duck...my Sea Duck" Baloo screamed as tears began to stream down the bears face. Baloo didn't even realize that the fire department was there putting out the blaze. "Sir" a lion in a fire uniform said. "Sir...I need you to get up from this area, you are to close to this fire! Do you understand?" Baloo continued to stare at the burning plane "Sir!" If you do not move I will have to move you...Are you hurt, are you injured?" Kit came over and put a blanket over Baloo's shoulders. "I'm his son I'll take care of him" "Is your father hurt sir" Kit looked at the fireman "just his heart and soul Mr." "Baloo" Kit said "Come on let the fire fighters do their job...O.K." Baloo slowly got up and went inside as Kit had his arm around Baloo who was slightly talking to himself. Kit turned as they were walking from the scene of the engulfed port side of the plane "How in the world did this happen!" Kit said to himself as he and Baloo went inside Hire for Higher. End Chapter III  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Monday morning Kit, Baloo, Wildcat, Rebecca and Molly were all in the office of Hire for Higher. Baloo still could not believe what had happened to his plane and the core source of their business and to be honest the pilot was still in shock. "O.K. how did this happen!" Rebecca said as she put a hand across her eyes. "Well according to the fire chief it was...it was sabotage Miz Cunningham" Kit said while handing her a cup of coffee. "Sabotage!" Rebecca proclaimed. "How could that be?" "Well...uh, lets see that's when somebody messes something up so it won't work?" Wildcat said as he tried to explain the meaning of sabotage. "Yes...yes wildcat I know what sabotage is. I just want to know how anybody, why anybody would do this to the Sea Duck. We don't have any enemies and this company is no Khan Industries!" Rebecca said as she paced back and forth. "The question then is who would gain from this!" Kit said as he looked out the window. "Any ideas Baloo?" Baloo was partially listening to the conversation but staring off into space trying to come to terms with the events that took place over 48hours ago. Baloo sat in a chair with his legs crossed. "Not a glue" Baloo said answering the question that was put to him. "Who would do this?" Baloo thought to himself. "Would it be possible that she....No" Baloo said to himself "She was upset but surely she wouldn't do this." "Baloo are you O.K. Rebecca said sounding concerned. "I...I'm fine Becky just thinking that's all." Listen Baloo" Rebecca began " I know this is hard on you but we'll be O.K" "This is going to cost a fortune to get the Sea Duck back and operational." Rebecca said as she was going over the business portfolio of Hire for Higher. I'll have to outsource another mechanic for the repairs to the Sea Duck. No offense Wildcat but even you not help on this job." Wildcat looked slightly confused and went back to his tool shed. "Until we can get the Sea Duck up and running again we will rent a plane which will put us in the red, but this business well survive." Rebecca announced. "This is a hell of a time for this to happen." Rebecca said as she stacked papers on her desk. Both Kit and Baloo went outside and down the street to the local malt shop. "Baloo you O.K? How you feeling?" Kit asked as he patted Baloo on the shoulder. "Not great L'll britches, not great" Kit and Baloo stayed at the shop for almost two hours when they decided to head back to Hire for Higher.  
  
When arriving at Hire for Higher, Kit noticed glass all around the doors and windows of Hire for Higher. "Baloo look!" Kit gasped Baloo and Kit began to run toward the building. Baloo flung the door opened as he saw Rebecca lying on the floor unconscious. "Becky!!" Baloo shouted "Becky! can you hear me speck to me!" Rebecca groaned as Kit radioed for help. Inside glass was everywhere as well as bricks around the area that was used for the glass breakage. Attached to one of the bricks, a note which Baloo read out loud. The note stated.... "The price one pays for love & marriage." "Who wrote this? Who did this!" Kit said looking around the room. "What a minute. Where's Molly...Molly" Kit cried out as Wildcat had Molly's hand coming in the door. "Oh thank God she's O.K!" Baloo said. Molly saw her mother on the couch by know and realized that she was hurt. "My mom hurt" as she began to cry. "Wildcat take Molly with you. Kit stay here and wait for the doctor to arrive for Becky!" Baloo declared. "Where are you going Papa Bear?" Kit asked surprised. "I...I have some business to settle. "Business?" Kit said, at a time like this. Miz Cunningham hurt, Molly sacred, the place in shambles...." "KIT PLEASE, DON'T ARGUE. JUST DO WHAT I SAY!!" Baloo snapped loudly. Kit looked surprised and puzzled with a bit of concern on his face. "Listen I'm sorry...but I...I know who did this. "You do?" Kit said "Why didn't you tell us...tell me." "I wasn't for sure, and I didn't want to suspect this person until I had prove." Baloo said as he ran his fingers through his fur hair. Baloo looked at Kit and walked around a bit. Finally, Baloo told Kit the story of the weekend he and Laura had. Kit was shocked and dumb founded. "Laura!" Kit said shaking his head with his hand under his chin. "I would have never guessed?" "She sounds crazy! Baloo, this woman is obviously disturbed. I'm going with you to help with your business." Kit said "Baloo and Kit waited until the doctor came for Rebecca and the results of the injury. "She'll have a mild concussion, so we are going to hospitalize her over night" a penguin in a medical uniform stated as they loaded the business lady in the ambulance. "But she'll be o.k right" Baloo said" ringing his hands. "Yes but, if the angle of the brick hit her differently, it could have been a lot worse." Baloo's face turned from concern to rage. "This gal's going down!" Baloo and Kit got in the rented plane and took of for New Fedora. End Chapter IV  
  
Chapter V  
  
While in the plane heading for New Fedora, Kit looked over to the pilot who was staring straight ahead and not saying a word. Kit had never seen such extreme rage and concentration from Baloo before. In fact it kind of unnerved Kit. "B...Baloo" Kit said "You n...need a course heading? The fog is looking a bit thick." Baloo turned and looked at Kit, almost looking through him. "Yeah, give me one Kit." "Come to course 189 and hold it there, heading South by South East, that course should give us more visibility" Kit said as he was checking the compass and looking over the map. "ETA to New Fedora" Baloo said tightening the grip of the control panel of the plane. "2hours and 20min Baloo" Kit unfastened his seat belt and got up to stretch. "You want a soda Papa Bear" Kit asked as he held the two bottles in one hand by the top. "Naw...you knock yourself out kiddo. "Kit" Baloo said sounding serious all of a sudden. "Yeah" Kit answered as he sat back down in the navigator seat. "You got a girl?" Kit took a drink of his soda. "Why do you ask?" Kit said looking at Baloo. Baloo sighed "Just wondered kiddo" "Well" Kit said with a sort of half laugh "I was seeing someone for a little while, but she acted like she owned me" Kit said looking over the water. "Really!" Baloo said turning to look at Kit "Yeah, it was like she didn't want me to have any friends or be with any one other than her. She even tried to make me stop going on runs with you. That was the straw right there!" Kit said swirling the last swallow of soda in the bottle. "That's why I never introduced you to her. She was to needy and clingy; Besides I would talk about how great you are to me as a friend and father and I think she was jealous of that" Kit said as he studied the compass and map. "Baloo change course, bring her to course 249 mark 4. That will put us over New Fedora. It will be kind of dark so I recommend we use the lights with max brightness" "Roger" Baloo said following his navigator's orders. "Kit I swear, I don't get this woman? Do you mean to tell me that she would get this upset because I didn't give her an answer to marriage on the spot!" Baloo said rubbing his neck "And worst of all, she burns my plane, damages my place, hurts my boss and smashes my mug..." Kit head turned "What mug? Not the one I gave you!" Baloo shook his head up and down slowly. " Yup, the very one that had #1 Dad on it. "Cray woman" Kit said. "What do you plan to do when you confront her?" Kit asked "Well, first I going to the New Fedora Police...after that," "Baloo's words let him as a plane come to close for comfort near the pilot and navigator. "Oh...woo" Baloo said trying to get control over the plane for the fly bye. "What the hell was that?" Kit said as he was looking on the navigator side to see if he could see anything. Kit and Baloo heard plane guns which when striking the pilot and navigator's plane was forcing the two bears to duck. "Who is shooting at us and for what!!" Baloo picked up the microphone "Listen jack, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm in New Fedora air space and you fool, you are shooting at an unarmed man. Call off your attack!" Baloo said looking from the front window to the pilot side window, trying to get a glimpse of their attacker. Finally a voice came over the speaker of the plane. "Baloo, I knew you would change your mind about me." Kit and Baloo looked at each other as Kit mouthed voicelessly to Baloo "Who is it?" Baloo know realizing who it was a small chill went down his spine. Baloo placed his hand over the micro radio "Laura" Baloo told his navigator. "I've got nothing to say to you Laura" Baloo growled. "Gal you need help" Baloo said in an angry voice. "Stop shooting at me, my son is on Board!" Laura crashed her plane into that which Baloo was flying. "You crazy Bitch, you're going to get us killed!!" "If we die, you and I can be together Baloo just you and I" Laura said as she started to cry then began to laugh uncontrollable. "Baloo take evasive maneuvers come to course 567 north. Maybe we can lose her over those mountains." Kit said working feverishly to supply Baloo with some ideas. Baloo tried to out run Laura but she was on his tail firing guns. However, Baloo's piloting skills were excellent and daring. Baloo took the plane straight up, stalled the engines for a moment, free fell from the stall and ended up behind Laura. Baloo wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Great flying skipper!" Kit said "We're not out of the woods yet Kit!" Laura's plane emerged from underneath as she banged her plane against the hull of Kit and Baloo's Plane making the pilot and navigator jump up forcefully even with their seatbelts on. A red button went off after that hit from Laura's plane. "Shit!" "What?" Kit said looking bewildered " The oil gage has been punctured we're losing fuel!" Baloo said as the controls began to shake. Laura kept firing as Kit and Baloo's plane was losing more and more altitude. "Hang on L'll Britches, remember I love you. Always!" "Mayday, Mayday, plane at 20,000 feet and falling fast, need assistance Mayday, Mayday under attack by what seems to be a new model 5-11 Stingray." The plane shook violently for what seemed to be forever. Kit and Baloo truly thought this was the end. Instantly from out of nowhere New Fedora Police planes were on the sides of the two planes. This is New Fedora Police. We will grapple your plane with ours and escort you into New Fedora Air Field. While landing in New Fedora, Baloo got out of the plane and began to rush toward Laura. "What the hell is the matter with you!!! You crazy or something! You trying to kill us all!" Baloo screamed at he woman. A leopard in a police uniform came between the two. "O.K. what seems to be the problem?" the officer asked. "Ask this loco woman, who tried to kill me and my boy. Here just look at this plane! Baloo yelled. The officers looked at the bullet holes made by the 5-11 Stingray "Ma'am you want to explain this" the officer said. "Not only that" Baloo continued "Officer she set my plane on fire, threw bricks in my place of employment and almost killed my boss!!" The officer turned back toward Laura "What do have to say to these accusations ma'am?" The officer said approaching Laura. Laura stood there as she made her way toward Baloo. "Ma'am, I asked you a question." The officer said as he stepped in front of her. The other officers started to head toward the area of concern. Kit and Baloo stood there looking at this take place. "Baloo what is wrong with her!" Kit asked. "I don't know, but stay close to me Kit, because this gal's cake ain't all the way cooked. "Baloo" Laura said "Don't you remember our love that we shared and the fact that we are to be married. Don't you want that honey." Don't you want me?" Laura said stepping a little closer. The officer who was standing in her way turned to Baloo and said "Marriage, is this what this is about?" The officer said. When suddenly Kit yelled "Look out officer, look out she's got a...." several officer voices were starting to over lap, Kit, Baloo and other officers were trying to warn the officer of what she was doing. The officer turned back around to Laura only to have a knife stuck in his stomach. The officers started to draw their weapons as Laura jumped onto Baloo and began to swing the blade wildly at Baloo's arms cutting the pilot several times. Baloo slipped and was on the ground as Laura was trying to aim for a fatal blow. Officers were running to subdue Laura for fear they would have hit Kit or Baloo. Kit jumped on Laura's back with an arm around her neck and the other hand restraining the knife she had in her hand. Baloo got up, grimacing from the pain helped restrain Laura as well as the officers who finally got the knife away from her. Officers had knees on Laura's back as they cuffed her and stood her up. "You're going away for a long time sister!" An arresting officer stated. "You better hope that officer you knifed lives, or you could be facing a death sentence! Let's go" Baloo looked at his arm which was cut up pretty bad. "Baloo" came a voice from the distant. Baloo wrenching in pain looked around to see Laura say "I love You" as she began to cry and then laugh almost hysterically. Kit looked as she was being taken away. " She was going.....going to kill you!" Kit said not even looking at Baloo. Medics by now were on the scence working on the fallen officer and attending to Baloo's arm. "How's that" a female wolf paramedic asked Baloo as she treated and wrapped the wounded arm. "Fine, thanks...thank you" Baloo said staring off into the east. Kit walked over to where Baloo was standing. "Penny for you thoughts Papa Bear?" Kit said. Baloo turned to Kit and smiled "Kit, please don't ever use that expression around me again O.K." Baloo said as he put his arm gingerly around Kit. "Kit" Baloo said, "Thanks for being here tonight, she may have hurt me a lot worse than she did. Kit smiled. "Come on I'll treat you to Breakfast at Louie's. Both bears got into the plane that bought them to New Fedora after making some small adjustments from the dogfight with Laura, and headed back toward friendly skies. Baloo wondered how such a beautiful and talented woman like that could be unstable. Baloo sniffed a bit that made Kit look up. Baloo you O.K. "Yeah partner, it's just that for a brief time I thought I found a woman that would truly love me and I could love her." Baloo said while becoming a little misty eyed. Kit unbuckled his seatbelt and went to the pilot area and hugged baloo tightly across the chest and went back to his navigational station. "Come to course 18 degrees Southwest that's the quickest route out of New Fedora." Kit stated analyzing the map. "Roger" Baloo said quietly.  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to  
  
Run away, I've got to, get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right, you need someone to  
Hold you tight, and you think  
Love is to pray, but I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
This Tainted Love, you gave me  
Tainted love  
  
End 


End file.
